Carnival Lights
by Lovewriting12345
Summary: A lot can happen at a carnival... Includes nighlock battle, some training, love, and a carnival :D Mostly a jemily story but also Kevin/Mia Mike/OC Antonio/OC
1. Harming the Innocent

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Power Rangers Samurai :( :( **

**So, for those of you who are just joining this story well hello :) For those of you that are not then yay! Thanks for coming back! I wrote the second chapter of this story first so the AN for the next chapter will be some what confusing to the newbies because this story was originally going to be a one-shot but if enough people asked (which enough people did), I said I would make this a mini story. So this is the "before" part of the story! This is my first time actually making a BIG fight scene. It's quite long to what I normally do. My fight scenes usually don't address what the nighlock is or looks like and only last a few paragraphs because I want to get to the good stuff of my story ;) So I warn you...it's kind of a fail (well at least what the nighlock looks like is..I couldn't think of anything). You find out what the nighlock's motive with the kids at the very end of this chapter and well...I was trying to think of a nighlock that would terrorize children but I couldn't so I decided to make one to go along with the theme and it kind of works...I'll cover how it works in the end AN so I don't spoil this whole chapter like I kind of had already. BTW I think this whole story goes kind of well with the song "Steal Your Heart" by Augustana. I just got into the song and the lyrics don't match but I guess the sound of it sets the right mood for this story! I advise you to listen to it :) **

"The carnival is in town!" Emily screamed as she joyfully clapped her hands and smiled.

"Someone sounds excited." Mike muttered under his breath. Emily shot an offended but playful look at Mike. "I'm just kidding Em! I know you love your carnivals!" Emily smiled again and jumped off her seat to go and beg Mentor Ji for another day off. She wanted to go to the carnival so badly. "I hope Mentor says yes. We haven't had a day off in so long." Mike complained.

"Ji gave us a day off two weeks okay, Mike." Jayden reminded his lazy yet determined friend.

"I know! It's been too long!" Mike groaned.

"Mike, you can't expect to be the best with that attitude." Kevin reprimanded. Kevin took his training seriously and tried his best to convince Mike to do the same.

"Well, I think we deserve another day off." Mike's friends rolled their eyes and Jayden wandered off down the hallways of the Shiba to find Emily. He found her walking with Mentor and decided to listen to what they were talking about.

"Mentor, would it be possible for us to go to the carnival for a few hours tonight?"

"Ill have to think about it Emily. I gave you guys a day off two weeks ago so this may be a stretch."

"Okay but I promise that it won't interfere with our duties as a ranger. Thanks for at least listening!"

"You're welcome Emily. I'll let you know of my decision later." Jayden sighed from around the corner. He knew Ji better than any of the other rangers and knew the rangers might not be very lucky this time. Emily came around the corner looking at her feet and accidentally bumped into Jayden which surprised both of them. They fell to the ground and Emily immediately began apologizing.

"Oh! Jayden! I didn't see you! I'm so clumsy!" She stood up and offered her hand to Jayden.

"It's fine Emily. I wasn't paying attention either." Emily blushed and helped Jayden up.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Emily asked curiously.

"I was—" Jayden's sentence was cut off when the gap sensor went off suddenly. "Let's go!" Emily and Jayden ran to the living room and got directions to where the nighlock was causing chaos along with the other four rangers.

Emily wanted to cry at the sight in front of her. The rangers stood in front of the park near where the carnival was going to take place. The nighlock chased around the small children who screamed in fear. "Oh don't run away kiddies! All I want to do is play a game!" A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes tripped and was cornered by the nighlock. The fear in his eyes sent Emily into defense mode immediately. His innocence reminded Emily of her cousin and she knew she had to protect the boy. Emily ran to the little boy as fast as she could.

"Emily! Wait!" Jayden cried but Emily kept running as fast as her feet could take her.

"Get away from him!" She yelled.

"Oh what a brave girl we have here." Emily took out her samurizer and drew her spin sword out. She fought past the nighlock and tried to comfort the boy.

"Are you okay?" His eyes were filled with tears so he could barely see Emily's face. The boy shook his head and Emily was about to stand up with him in her arms but the nighlock went in for an attack. Emily quickly turned her back to the nighlock and protected the little boy. She waited for the nighlock's attack but she was surprised to hear the clash of two swords instead of feeling pain from the slash of a sword on her back. She looked up and saw Jayden morphed and blocking the sword from Emily and the little boy.

"Emily, get the boy out of here." Emily hesitated for a second. "Go! I've got it from here!" Emily nodded her head and picked up the boy and ran to the other children and parents.

"Here! You are safe now! Please get out of here! All of you!" Emily pleaded. She saw the moms and scared children run away and as soon as they were almost out of sight, Emily took her samurizer out again. Her friends were already helping fight the nighlock. "Samurizer! Go! Go! Samurai!" Emily wrote her symbol in the air and then flicked it causing her to morph into the yellow samurai ranger. She skipped the next part of the usual morphing sequence seeing that her friends needed her. She pulled out her spin sword and helped Jayden who was struggling to block the nighlock.

"Emily!" Jayden yelled as Emily's sword came clashing at the nighlocks.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Emily overcame the strength of the nighlock with Jayden and then slashed at him alone. The nighlock stumbled back a few feet and then rangers joined together in a line. Jayden took a step forward.

"No need to apologize. You are here now." The nighlock stood up and the rangers got a good look at him. His face was white with dark yellow eyes. The rest of his body was striped red and black. He looked like he was wearing some sort of suit and he held a silver sword. Emily took a look at him and felt like he was a creepy monster version of someone who might work at a carnival. "Nighlock this will be the end of your tricks."

"I, anfestivi, have more tricks than you can dream of red ranger. Moogers attack!" Moogers flooded the scene from all over. Antonio stepped forward and looked around.

"I think I can handle this alone. Barracuda blade!" Antonio ran faster than light towards the moogers and slashed each one once before standing still once again. He closed his sword into the case and laughed as the moogers behind him exploded. "I guess it's just you and us now enemigo." The other samurai rangers ran and the fight between the rangers and nighlock began.

Each ranger took a hit at the nighlock but were knocked back with every hit. Emily swung as hard as she could because she was still enraged by the nighlock's actions. She hit him multiple times until anfestivi found an opening on her and striked. Emily fell and winced in pain. Jayden saw her fall and quickly ran to catch her. She fell into his arms and winced in pain again. "Emily!" Jayden spoke tenderly.

"I'm okay Jayden! Come on! We need to win this!" Jayden helped Emily stand again and the two continued to fight anfestivi with the help of the other samurai rangers.

"Spin sword! Dragon Splash!" Kevin yelled. It was a perfect hit and the nighlock fell back.

"Nice going Kev!" Mia yelled. "Spin sword! Sky fan!" Mia yelled. She took out her fan and began to use the stronger attacks on the nighlock. This only disarmed the nighlock for a few minutes. The nighlock stood again and aimed his attack at Emily when she tried to attack him again. Emily fell to the ground and demorphed from the hit. She winced in pain and stood up again weakly.

"Emily!" Jayden ran to Emily's side and aided her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Jayden." Emily's voice wasn't convincing.

"Don't rush back into battle so quickly. You aren't okay Emily!"

"I said I was fine! I promise! I can do this. Jayden we have to stop him. What happens when I'm still down and he grows? You can't make the megazord without me." Jayden stepped back from Emily but frowned. He wasn't happy that Emily was going to continue fighting even though she was badly hurt by the nighlock.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm sure." Emily morphed back again. While Emily morphed, Jayden ran at the nighlock and took out his fire smasher.

"How does it feel to be knocked down nighlock?" Jayden yelled as he hit the nighlock with all his strength for hurting Emily. The nighlock fell back again. The rangers lined up and Jayden looked at Antonio. "Do you think you can help us with the quintuple strike again?" Antonio nodded.

"Ready when you are."

"Ready!" Jayden yelled. The five rangers spun the disks on their swords and shouted out together. "Spin Sword! Quintuple Slash!" The power from the team's spin swords flew through the air and Antonio jumped into the air quickly. He spun in the air and powered the attack further and then sent the more powerful slashes back at the nighlock. The nighlock exploded but quickly grew.

"I think it's time for mega mode power!" Jayden commanded.

"Right!" The team yelled. Each ranger took out their folding zord and began to write the symbol needed to unfold their zords and make them mega size.

"Lion Folding Zord!"

"Dragon Folding Zord!"

"Bear Folding Zord!"

"Ape Folding Zord!"

"Turtle Folding Zord!"

All together they yelled "Mega Mode Power!" The rangers jumped into the air and got into their respective zords powering them up.

"Zords combine!" Jayden yelled and the zords began to come together into the powerful megazord.

"Samurai megazord! We are united!" The team of heroes called out together. On the ground, Antonio took out his samurizer and texted clawzord.

"Samurai morpher! Clawzord! I need you!" Clawzord came out of Antonio's ice box and flew through the air towards the battle. "Gold Power! Mega mode power!" Antonio entered his zord. "Clawzord transformation!" Antonio yelled as he spun the disk on the controls. "Claw Battle Zord East! Ready!"

"Impressive but not impressive enough to defeat me!" The nighlock yelled. He charged forward and began to engage in battle between the samurai megazord and the claw battle zord. The rangers were lucky because the nighlock decided to not call on any flying or giant moogers for the fight. The rangers battled it out between the nighlock and once the nighlock was knocked down all rangers called took out their mega blades and preformed the well-known final strike. "No!" The nighlock exclaimed as it exploded and Emily smiled knowing that the nighlock by the name of anfestivi was defeated for good.

"Samurai rangers! Victory is ours!" Jayden declared.

Later, the rangers returned back to the Shiba house after another successful victory. They sat around the small table in the living room and waited for further instructions from Mentor Ji. "Rangers another job well done. I've decided to let you have some fun tonight but sadly, I do not want you attending the carnival."

Emily's face dropped which Jayden immediately noticed. He used his years of knowing Ji to his advantage and spoke up. "Ji, would it be alright if Emily and I just went to the carnival?" Antonio, Mike, Kevin and Mia gave Jayden a surprised expression but Emily smiled because she was thankful for having a friend like Jayden. "There was this little boy that Emily saved that I think Emily wants to make sure is okay." Emily now joined the rest of the rangers with the surprised face. How did Jayden know that she was thinking about seeing the little boy and making sure he was okay at the carnival instead of actually enjoying the rides herself? She didn't know the answer to that question but let it slide as she watched Ji ponder the question posed by Jayden.

"I don't see it as a problem. You two may go and check on the boy. Now for the other four, what will you do tonight?"

"I think we all want to see a movie." Mike said.

"Very well, I'll see you all later tonight." The four rangers not attending the carnival began to debate about what movie to see while Emily looked at Jayden.

"Thank you." Emily smiled.

"I thought you might want to make sure he was okay and I know how badly you want to go the carnival. I'm sorry that I dragged myself into it."

"No, you should come too. If it weren't for you, I'm not sure if the boy would be in good shape right now. You saved both of us."

"That was nothing, I was just being a leader."

"Or maybe just a good friend." Emily smiled. She got up and went to go get ready for the carnival. Before she left the room, she turned back to Jayden to ask him a different question she had been thinking of. "Do you happen to know what exactly the nighlock wanted with the children?" She didn't understand why a nighlock would sink so low to attack helpless children.

"Well, when you got away with the boy, the nighlock got upset and told us all. It had something to do with taking away their kind, gentle and carefree nature which would make the Sanzu river rise."

"Wow, they just get worse and worse don't they?" It hurt Emily knowing that something evil existed that wanted to destroy a kid's nature.

"They do, they really do." Emily turned back around and went to her and Mia's room to change.

**So...I guess the nighlock's motives do go along with the carnival because I feel like carnivals are fun and a place for people to be carefree (key word LOL) so him being like an "anti-carnival man thingy" makes sense...I just couldn't think of way to portray him. Hopefully this fight scene wasn't a complete fail or very boring...I tried my best! I don't really like making fight scenes hahahah. OH and I was kind of thinking of the nighlock from "I've Got A Spell On Blue" (look-a-like wise) so...I guess you could have imagined him with a less circus look and more carnival-man look. Okay I'm going to stop now...yeah...but...yeah. Alright. SOOO if you have read the second chapter because you read it when it was just a one-shot...well you know what happens and if you haven't...What's gonna happen? OHHH AND ANOTHER THING! WoW i need to learn how to not rant at the end of chapters...I kinda write as my mind thinks...anyways you can assume in the next chapter that Emily and Jayden have been walking around for some time before the chapter begins and yeah...ookay I'm done. Feel free to bother me with questions and please review and tell me if I should write fight scenes more often or should never do it again ;) Hehe! Okay NOW I'm done. **


	2. Checking up at the Carnival

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Power Rangers Samurai AND forgot to do this for my last story and I'm too lazy to go back and fix it but...I really wish I did because I would be changing a lot of things :D hehe. **

**Anyways, I'm back! Been gone a few weeks and I believe it was last night that I was over the moon with all the jemily stories! Not many have come out but I was so thrilled! AH! I just love them so much! 3 Writing might be a little here and there this month because of personal issues so I apologize in advance! I'm in a very good mood right now despite everything that's happened. I watched MMPR: The movie...I have no regrets what so ever and today I was in my "why can't Tommy/Kim have gotten married stage" today so this story isn't as good as I had intended it to be. I had a big vision for this because I was watching I Am Number Four (great movie) and in the carnival scene it was so visually beautiful and I knew I had to make a one-shot for Jemily. I also have to give credit to EmilyJayden101 for giving me an idea to base this whole story of off (that being the jacket part I think). BUT on the Tommy/Kim note...it gave me a brillant idea that I started like three years ago but didn't get very far and now I have the whole idea for the Tommy/Kim story! I can't wait to get working on that! Okay now I must shut up BUT first I always like to shout out anonymous reviewers for being so kind. It's annoying because I'll shout them out in different stories if the story is already complete...so thank you MandyLybeck for adding one my stories to your favorites and selena for your very very kind reviews! 3 **

**Now please enjoy the story and try your best to leave _nice_ and constructive reviews (if you care too) :D **

Emily's eyes wandered around the carnival. All the twinkling lights shining against the dark sky and the laughter from happy children brought her back to all the carnivals in her hometown. Everything was illuminated, which made the whole area feel inviting and playful. Emily had to control her self from running up the ticket booth and grabbing a bunch of tickets so she could enjoy herself. She smiled when she saw the familiar cotton-candy machine and the Ferris wheel filled with happy couples and joyful children.

"Em, what's making you so happy?" Jayden looked over to his teammate who was still caught up in all her memories from her hometown.

She snapped out of her little world and looked at the brave leader. "Huh?" Jayden laughed.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well back home we don't have amusement parks so we have carnivals and I guess I just caught up in the memories I have from them."

"Remember we aren't here for fun and games tonight."

Emily sighed, "I know. Where should we look first?"

"Well you know kids and carnivals better than I do. Where would you find a little boy?"

"Either riding the carousel or by the games. If I remember correctly, most kids his age stick to doing those things. They aren't interested in the Ferris wheel unless they are with a girl."

"I guess we can look at the carousel first." Emily and Jayden walked towards the big carousel full of laughing children and looked around for the boy. "See him?" Jayden asked, towering over the other parents watching their children.

"No! Can you?" Emily couldn't see as well as Jayden because of her size. She was on her toes trying to look through the crowd of parents.

"No, not yet." Jayden saw Emily struggling and laughed to himself. "I see your problem. You can't even see."

Emily looked up at Jayden. "I will be able to soon. Listen, the music is slowing down so all these parents will be gone soon and we can get a better look at the kids coming off." Just as Emily predicted, all the kids began to file off of the carousel but there was no sign of the little boy. "Well I guess he isn't into the carousel. Sorry for dragging you here Jayden."

"Em, it's not your fault. This isn't an emergency. Remember, we both just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"I know but I should-"

"Emily, it was a really good idea. Let's go look at the games like you said."

"Okay!" Emily smiled and walked next to Jayden as the two rangers headed to the game area of the carnival. Emily looked around and spotted the blonde hair of a little boy who looked like the little boy Jayden and Emily saved earlier. "I think I see him!" Emily tapped Jayden's shoulder and pointed to the blonde-haired boy.

"That's definitely him, he looks like he's alright. I still can't believe that nighlock attacked kids."

"Jayden, it wasn't your fault that he almost hurt them. We got there in time. Look how happy he is right now!"

"I just wish—"

"You just wish what?"

"I wish that we had gotten there sooner."

"Like before the nighlock started terrorizing the kids?"

"Yeah and before he hurt you." Jayden admitted stuffing his hands in to his jean pockets.

"It really wasn't that bad of a hit. I feel fine."

"I know but I hate seeing you guys get hurt."

"Jayden I thought you were over that stage"

"I am over it, it's still hard to handle though."

"I get it. Will it make you feel better if we make the kid's smile even bigger?"

"How do we do that?" Emily's smiled and her eyes twinkled from the moonlight.

"We help win a prize."

"We can't get involved with him."

"Sure we can, it's not like we are doing it as a ranger or anything."

"But Em-"

"No butts Jayden! Please? I promise you that we won't do anything that breaks the rules!"

"Alright! You win! I can't say no to 's go help him." Emily skipped ahead of Jayden and noticed the mom of the little boy. She spoke to her quickly and got the 'okay' to talk to the little boy. Jayden came up right behind Emily and then sat down next to the boy who was struggling to get a ring on a bottle. He handed the employee three dollars and looked over to the little boy. "Do you want to know the secret?" The little boy nodded. "If you throw it like this," Jayden threw the ring like he would a rock and it landed over a bottle, "Then it should do the trick." The boy smiled and tried but the ring didn't reach the rows of bottles.

"It's okay! Try again!" Emily picked up another ring and handed it to the little boy. This time it landed on the ring and the boy smiled. It was his last ring and he did it. Jayden smiled and threw the last of his rings and all of them landed on the bottles with any trouble. The employee went up to Jayden to ask which prize he wanted. Instead of Jayden getting a big prize, he asked the employee to switch his prize choice with the little boy's so now the little boy could get a big toy while Jayden would only get a small one. The boy's eyes lit up as he was passed a big monkey. Emily smiled and watched the boy run to his mom excited. The mother smiled at Jayden and Emily and walked away with her son.

"Here, I want you to have this." Jayden handed Emily the yellow monkey that he won.

"Thanks Jayden, what's it for?"

"It was your idea and because of you that boy is even happier."

"Like you said, it was only my idea. You're the one who got the employee to switch your prize and you helped the boy."

"Well just keep it anyway, it suits you more." Emily held onto the yellow monkey and began to walk towards the exit of the park.

"It's getting cold." Emily pulled on the sleeves of her sweatshirt to cover her hands and wrapped her arms around her body.

Almost automatically, Jayden began to pull his jacket off and tried to hand it to Emily. "Here, take my jacket."

"No, I'm fine now. I can't take your jacket. It's freezing and you are wearing short sleeves."

"I'll be fine. You look like you're about to freeze death." Emily took the jacket from Jayden's hands and put it on. "Better?" Emily nodded. They passed the carousel and Emily smiled. All the lights around Emily and Jayden acted like spot lights for them. As they walked on the bright green grass at the carnival with the shining lights under the bright stars and illuminated moon, they felt comfortable. Nobody else was in there path way, it was just them together in this moment. The night was their's and their's alone.

"Look who's on the carousel now."

"See? You weren't wrong to think to look there. We just looked at the wrong time."

"Thanks Jayden."Emily blushed.

"For what?"

"For being so nice to me." Emily smiled at Jayden and then quickly looked back down at her feet.

"You deserve it Em," Jayden and Emily exited the carnival and began walking towards the movie theatre. Mia, Antonio, Mike, and Kevin all decided to go and see a movie while Jayden and Emily went to check on the little boy. "You aren't only the best of us but you're the nicest out all of us."

"Jayden! You're making me blush." Emily nudged Jayden in the ribs trying to avoid the embarrassment of him seeing her bright red face, and the two friends headed to the movie theater. Outside they found Antonio and Mike goofing off while Kevin shook his head and Mia laughed. Emily ran up to Mia and asked her about her friend's night. "How was the movie?"

"It was nice. I'll tell you about it tonight." Emily smiled and was excited to hear about her friend's day. "Looks like you had a nice time too. Whose jacket is that?"

"No one's" Emily blushed and looked at Jayden who caught her glance and smiled back. She looked back at Mia and began to walk back to the house with her.

The rangers reached the Shiba house laughing and enjoying themselves. It was nice to have the night off for a bit. When they got back, Emily hesitated at the gate. "You coming?" Mia asked.

"I'll be in a minute." Emily waited at the gate and Jayden came up.

"What are you waiting for?" Jayden asked stopping. Emily waited for the rest of the rangers to go inside the gate and then got on her tiptoes to kiss Jayden on the cheek lightly.

"I just wanted to say thanks again. I had fun tonight." Emily began to walk away but Jayden caught her wrist and pulled her in for a real kiss.

"And I just wanted to say you're welcome." Emily blushed and scurried inside to see Mia. Emily took off of Jayden's jacket as soon as she was in her and Mia's room and put in on the chair by her bed. She knew that tomorrow she would wake up happy because of tonight and right now all she wanted to do was talk to her friend about tonight's was one night at the carnival she would never forget.

**So this to me sounds like a one-shot and it was intended to be one BUT if I get enough reviews liking this idea or wanting me to fill in gaps that I will turn this into a super short story! The story would more likely intend: the fight discussed above, the talk Emily/Mia have after the night's events, what happened at the movies, and maybe another Jemily moment :) So yeah...And I probably missed a lot of grammar errors but screw it! And...this actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was...just wish I could invoke the carnival image more. It's hard to describe. If you want to know what I imagine...it's based off of the carnival scene in "I Am Number Four" like I said in the first authors note but I bit different. Less dark and more bright but still same feeling! Gah..if only I was a talented drawer..then i could draw it and post a link and I better stop writing this ;) **


	3. Confessions

**So here is chapter 3 :) I'm glad you all liked the first chapter! And the second :D I think I'm going to post a couple more chapters! Maybe one where they get to go the carnival for real and other things :D You will just have to see. Usual disclaimer...I don't own this amazingness and what not...lol. Umm hope you enjoy this little encounter. I tell what happened at the movies through a flash back and it's in third person so instead of it ending up to when Jayden and Emily meet up with Kevin/Antonio/Mike/Mia I wrote a little more so you can see what the boys were talking about a bit :D ENJOY! And dont' forget to leave nice reviews telling me what you thought! (HA! It was actually short!) **

Emily closed the door and sat on her bed across from Mia. "Do you want to hear about my night or do I want to hear about yours first?" Emily asked her friend sweetly.

"You're still blushing. Spill!"

"So, I had fun." Mia opened her mouth to add a side comment but Emily stopped her. "I have more. I promise." Emily took a deep breath. "The little boy looked so happy at the carnival! We helped him play that ring and bottle game and Jayden being the over achiever, won a big prize but we switched it with the little boys. You should have seen the smile on his face Mia! And then Jayden and I just talked while we walked to the movies to get you guys. I got cold and he gave me his jacket!"

"That's so adorable! Me and Kev—"

"Wait!" Emily laughed. "I still have more! I'm sorry to cut you off Mimi!"

"Mimi?" Mia laughed, "That's a new one."

"Sorry, I thought it suited you."

"Well, I kind of like it. Continue please. I want to hear this!"

"Okay! So we got back to the house and I stopped at the door to wait for Jayden. I kissed him on the cheek and said 'thank you'. And then, this is the best part Mia!" Emily squealed. "I began to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and kissed me! He actually kissed me on the lips!" Emily fell back onto the pillows on her bed. "I'm on cloud nine still! I can't believe he likes me back! And did I mention how upset he was about the nighlock hitting me? He's perfect!"

"Are you serious?" Emily nodded biting her lip. Mia began to squeal too. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Okay so now you can tell me all about tonight!"

"Well first," Mia started.

_(Flashback_

_ "What movie are we seeing?" Mia asked impatiently._

_ "We decided on the new Batman movie, remember?" Mike seemed very excited to see this movie. _

_ "I wish Emily was here. She would see the movie I wanted to see with me." _

_ "Well she's on a date with Jayden, mi amiga." _

_ "I hope they finally get together tonight and it's not an official date. I think I'll shoot myself next time Jayden asks me if Emily likes him. I know Em and I are close but that doesn't mean I'm her only friend. Why can't he bother you once in awhile?" Mike handed his three friends their tickets. _

_ "Oh he does," Mia rolled her eyes at Mike. "Just not well any of you are around. It's so annoying. But you don't have to deal with Emily. She's so in love with him." _

_ "This will be good for them." Mia nodded in agreement with Kevin's statement. The four friends grabbed water and headed to the theater to find seats._

_ Mike and Antonio wanted to sit in the very first row but Mia and Kevin wanted to sit in the very back. Mia was the first to speak about the issue. "The front is too close. You guys will kill your eyes." _

_ "But the back is too far! You can't even see!" _

_ "Let's just sit in the middle. Come on!" Kevin led the friends to a row in the middle and took a seat. Mia sat next to Kevin and then Antonio sat next to Mia on the other side and then Mike sat next to Antonio. A few minutes of laughter passed and the trailers began. _

_ Mia grabbed onto Kevin when a trailer for a scary movie began but Kevin didn't mind. He liked that Mia decided he was her protector. _

_ During the movie, Mia seemed to snuggle further and further into Kevin's chest every time the Joker came onto the screen, which was a lot. Mia was bored, annoyed and bit frightened by the movie. She flinched when she felt Kevin's arm around her shoulders but relaxed again after she realized it was just her crush touching her. She smiled and this time snuggled into Kevin's chest because she wanted to be closer to him and not because she was scared. Kevin smiled and was happy. _

_ Mike and Antonio watched the screen intently. They both loved movies like this, especially Mike. They were so consumed in the film that they didn't even notice the small kiss that Mia and Kevin shared while Batman fought the Joker. Mia looked into Kevin's eyes and smiled after the kiss and Kevin had the same response. She felt even happier and now didn't care that she was watching an action movie. She was glad that Emily didn't come. If she did, she might not have been so lucky. _

_ The movie ended and the friends exited the theater. They went and waited outside because Emily and Jayden would meet them there after. "That movie some great ideas for new moves to use on Jayden! Antonio, come here!" _

_ "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Mike nodded and the two friends began to fight, playfully of course, in front of the theater. Mia laughed watching her friends and Kevin shook his head disapprovingly. Jayden and Emily came a few minutes later and Kevin and Mia took a step away from each other. They were standing a little too close. Nobody noticed and the friends began their trek home. _

_ "So are you two together yet?" Kevin nudged Jayden. _

_ "Nope but I have hope." _

_ "Thank god. You should have asked her tonight. It would have been perfect under the carnival lights. Imagine how fun it would have been up on the Ferris wheel!" _

_ "Surprisingly, we didn't go on any rides. Emily didn't seem too interested. She mostly just wanted to make sure the little boy was okay."_

_(End Flashback) _

"And that's what happened!" Mia finished. Emily squealed and jumped to Mia's bed.

"This is so exciting!"

"I know!" The two girls looked at each other and then squealed again and began to jump on Mia's bed.

"Girls?" It was Mike. The two girls immediately stopped screaming and jumping and sat back down.

"Yes Mike?" They asked in unison.

He slid the door open. "Did you two have a good night?"

"Maybe." They spoke again in unison.

"Oh come on, Jayden and Kevin told me and Antonio what happened. Don't lie to me. I know you two. You were screaming because of tonight."

"Okay so I was screaming because of that wonderful, amazing, beautiful, fantastic, romantic," Emily began to get lost in her on world thinking about the kiss but Mia hit her arm to stop her and she came back to reality. "Kiss, but don't tell Jayden."

"Yeah or Kevin. They can't know how happy those kisses made us. We need to leave at least a little mystery."

"Girls are confusing. Good night you two."

"Mike wait!"

"What?"

"You promise not to tell them right?"

"I think they already know. I could hear you from the living room."

"Well if they ask then don't tell them."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Mike! I'm your best friend! You have to side with me!"

"Okay so I won't tell them if they ask."

"Thank you!" Mike smiled and left the room. Emily looked at Mia. "I think it's time we found Mike and Antonio girlfriends. We don't want them becoming third wheels, do we?" Mia shook her head.

"I'm exhausted but tonight was so exciting! I want to keep talking to you but I'm just so tired!"

"Me too! Well we get up early so we will finish this in the morning!"

"Good plan!" Mia smiled and the two girls got ready for bed and then went to sleep.

**And that was chapter 3! I had fun writing it! I hope you guys liked it and another chapter should be up tomorrow. I know it was mostly the flash back but I think Mia and Emily basically covered everything in their convo. I'll add in more in tomorrow's chapter so don't worry if you wanted more :) I don't think I have much more to say! YAYY this was short for once! Hahah byeeee! **


	4. I Can Call You My Girlfriend, Right?

**Oh hey look! It's another chapter! Finally! YAYYY! :D Sorry this took so long...I know it is WAYYY over due! I'm sorry! But guess who wrote this chapter and is about to write the rest of the story tonight and post it! THIS GIRL! Yeah that's right, this story will finally be finished! I gave myself a writing vacation because well I was procrastinating writing this and I had some writers block (but I only thought I did. If I sit and write I always come up with more stuff). And I had some family stuff that I don't want to talk about it and I'd rather not get pity for so yeah...just gonna leave it there. Sorry that was really blunt...but yeah. Anyways CHAPTER 4! I hope you like it :D :D **

Emily and Mia woke up around the same time the next morning. They both rubbed their eyes and walked into the comfy living room to take a seat and have a quick conversation before breakfast. More importantly, they wanted to talk before the boys woke up.

Emily yawned and took a seat down next to Mia. "So we never finished talking about last night."

"We didn't, did we? Let's just say that last night was amazing. I'm still in shock that I kissed Kevin!"

"I still can't believe that Jayden wanted to kiss me. It was out of nowhere but so romantic and amazing! Yesterday was the best day ever! I have never been more thankful for a nighlock attack!"

Mia laughed, "Why?"

"Well I don't think last night would have happened if that cruel nighlock didn't come along! Jayden got so protective over me and not in the 'you're the weakest' type of way!"

"As a bystander to your cuteness, I have to say that was so adorable. The way he caught you and protected you…I wish Kevin would do that."

"He will. I know him. He likes you _a lot_."

"You really think so?"

"Of course he does! Do you think he would of kissed you if he didn't?"

"Well Jayden likes you too."

"I believe that, I just wish the part where we get together came faster."

"It will."

"So, when are you and Kevin getting together?" Emily nudged Mia playfully.

"Sooner then you and Jayden! Kevin and I are open about our feelings unlike you two!"

"You want to bet?"

"Yes I do." Mia and Emily shook hands and looked into each other's eyes seriously before laughing hysterically.

"We've been hanging around the boys too often! But the bet is still on!" Emily laughed.

"Whoever gets together officially first, wins!" Emily and Mia continued to laugh.

"It's eight and you two are already laughing. There is no surprise there."

"Mike, are you calling us predictable?"

"Only because you two are so in love."

"How do you know?" Mike glared playfully at Emily.

"I know you, Em. And I know girls. _And_ let's not forget about last night! You two are still overly excited about it."

"Well, okay I won't deny it."

Breakfast was eaten between joyous laughter and sweet smiles. All five rangers were especially happy this summer morning. Antonio came in and felt just as happy as the other rangers, once he looked at the sight in front of him. Usually Ji would try and calm the rangers down a bit but today he felt like they deserved some joy. Of course, training would be taken a little more seriously but he wasn't about to be a killjoy.

Antonio took a seat and joined in the conversation. "No wait this is the best part!" Emily was nearly on the floor crying because she was laughing so hard. She could barely breathe as she felt her stomach tighten in pain from all her laughter. "I walk five feet away and the lady follows me! And I'm all like 'Look lady! You seem like a very kind person but I think I'm a little too young for you!'. You should have seen her face! And the next thing I know I was on the ground because she fell on me! It was the most awkward experience of my life! That is why I will never go into a department store alone. My mom never got me to go and do her a favor again!" Mike finished his story and all the rangers were still laughing. Emily was in mid-sip when Antonio added to the laughter.

"WAIT! That was you? How could you do that to my poor sister!" Emily did a spit-take and the rest of rangers faces dropped.

"You have a sister?" Jayden never heard about Antonio's sister. This story seemed a little too unreal to believe.

"I'm so sorry Antonio!" Mia felt horrible for laughing at Antonio's sister.

"Oh know! I'm sorry for spitting on you guys!" Emily frantically apologized.

"Dude, I honestly didn't know that was your sister. I wasn't even a ranger yet!" Mike stood up and tried to apologize to the best of his ability.

"And this is why I don't talk to random girls I don't know very well." Kevin shook his head.

Everyone stared at Antonio waiting for him to respond. Their faces of concern soon turned his face of anger into hysterical laughter. "Wait what?" Emily asked.

"Why are you laughing?" Mia, Mike, and Kevin asked at the same time.

"Umm, I don't think he has a sister. " Jayden confessed.

"ANTONIO!" Emily and Mia pushed Antonio playfully so he fell onto the floor laughing.

"I'm sorry mi amigos! You should have seen your faces!"

"Well look at the time, I think we should be heading out to train." Kevin got up first and headed out into the training yard. The rest of the rangers followed suit. They all got the wooden swords and separated.

"Hey Emily, I was wondering if you wanted to train with me."

"Sure Jayden! I won't be a great opponent though. I bet you'll have me on my back in less than a minute."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. There is a first for everything." With that said, Emily and Jayden got into their fighting stances and began to duel. Emily took a swing but Jayden easily blocked it. Jayden took an easy swing at Emily's shoulder but Emily blocked it like it was a second nature to her. From a far, the fight would have looked serious but it wasn't. Emily tried not to laugh when Jayden took another swing at her. There was a playful nature in both rangers' movements. The nature was most obvious in their eyes.

"Okay stop!" Emily laughed.

"What?"

"I can't take you seriously!"

"Hey I'm not the one laughing!"

"It's not my fault." Emily laughed again.

"I know, I know. But I can't help it. You are just too adorable."

"Jayden!" Emily blushed.

"What? I can't deny something that is true."

"Stop it!" Emily playfull pushed him.

"I'll stop when you stop."

The clashing of swords stopped and the other four rangers watched Emily and Jayden. "They are too adorable." Mia stated.

"I never thought I'd see Jayden lose focus."

"Kev, I think you need to take some advice from Jayden and lighten up as well."

"No, I think I'm good." Mia shook her head and smiled.

"So you're telling me that my cuteness is what caused you to not fight me seriously." Emily laughed once again.

"That is exactly my point."

"So maybe we should fight each other blind-folded."

"You know that's not a bad idea." The two rangers were too in love to realize how idiotic of a plan it was.

"Yes it is." Mike smirked.

"Huh?" The two rangers who were playfully fighting didn't notice how all eyes were on them either.

"One of you will end up in the hospital and I'm pretty sure it would be you Em." Emily gave Mike a defeated look. "You know it's true Em. I love you but even with a blindfold, Jayden has a sense of what's around him."

"You're probably right. So let's not do that and say we did." Emily came to her senses slowly.

"I like that idea. And I have another idea."

"What's that?" Jayden took a step forward and brushed a piece of hair out of Emily's face. He then leaned in and kissed her. Emily dropped her training sword and wrapped her arms around Jayden's neck. As soon as Emily's arms were around Jayden's neck, Jayden's arms were around Emily's petite waist.

"I think we should give them so privacy." Mia turned the three boy's attention away from the scene in front of them. Jayden and Emily continued to kiss until a deep cough interrupted them.

"Jayden, Emily." Mentor Ji's tone was cold and serious. They immediately broke apart and blushed. "Thank you. I'd like to talk to Jayden about this later. For now, Jayden go train with Kevin and Emily with Mia." The four rangers nodded and switched places. Training ended and the rangers began to head back in side.

"So I think I won." Emily smiled at Mia.

"It's not official. You guys just kissed. That doesn't mean anything yet."

"You're just jealous." Emily laughed.

"I'm just waiting for my prince charming."

"We all know it's Kevin. He'll come around."

"Hey Em!" Jayden shouted.

"That's my cue."

"It's not official yet!" Mia laughed and Emily shook her head in amusement. Emily grabbed onto Jayden's arm and Jayden kissed her head. Emily turned her head and looked at Mia.

"It so is!" Emily squealed. Mia laughed and was happy for her friend. They never cared about the bet. It wasn't anything serious.

"It so is what?" Jayden asked.

"Oh nothing, just me and Mia being me and Mia."

"The things my girlfriend and Mia do. You two are crazy when you are together." Emily laughed. Jayden paused for a moment; "I can call you my girlfriend, right?" Emily got up on her toes and kissed Jayden.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I don't know. I think you need to tell me it again." Emily kissed Jayden again. "Yeah, I think it does."

** Jemily cuteness? Yeeeuhhhhhh :D I thought them getting together officially might be a lot more serious but I didn't want to make it cheesy romantic and while writing...this is what came out. I like it :D I hope you did too! And sorry grammar was iffy in places...it's late hahah :) OH and I hope it came across that Mia and Emily weren't actually competing...it was kind of like an inside joke :) I thought this was a very fun chapter... :D Okay now to answer PMs...I haven't responded in like two days...whoopss...**


	5. Ferris Wheel Love

**And I have finished writing the last three chapters :) Yes only seven chapters! The next two chapters are focused off of Emily and Jayden! I hope you enjoy them anyways! I liked writing this one...I'l talk about the next chapter in the next chapter :) Which will be posted right after this one! :D :D**

Mia walked in after Emily and Jayden. "So Rangers, I have been thinking. The carnival closes tomorrow morning. You all have the rest of the day semi-off. That means that you can go do whatever you want together but if there is a nighlock, you know what to do."

"Really Mentor?"

"Really! Now before I send you all off, Jayden can I have a word with you in my office."

"Sure." Jayden got up and followed Ji into his study. "What did you want to talk about?"

"So you and Emily are together now?"

"I won't lie. Yes, we are together now."

"How long?"

"Not that long at all. It has not even been an hour."

"I see, well you two can continue dating. I'm okay with that just don't let it interfere with your duties as a ranger. I don't want to have to break you apart like I did earlier."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't. I'm sorry. I was caught up in the moment."

"That happens to all of us sometimes. Now go have fun and once last thing."

"What's that?"

"If you are going to break up with Emily, don't break her heart. She's a sweet girl Jayden."

"I would never do that to her."

"Then you are becoming a great leader."

"It's all because of your training."

Jayden left the room and went straight to his own room to change. He was ready within minutes along with Mike, Antonio and Kevin. "They are taking forever!" Mike complained.

"They're girls. What do you expect?" Kevin laughed.

"Who takes almost an hour to get ready for the day?"

"I think we better turn on the T.V chicos. They are going to be taking a lot longer than an hour."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." The four boys sat down in front of the TV and began to watch it. Half an hour later, the girls came out smiling.

"Come on guys! Mia and I want to go to the carnival again!" The boys turned off the TV and the six friends headed to the carnival. Kevin and Mia walked a little behind the rest of the group.

"You look really pretty Mia."

"Thank you Kev." Mia smiled.

"You're welcome. So what do you want to go on first?"

"I want to go on the Ferris Wheel right away but it's not dark yet."

"Why do you want it to be dark?"

"It sets the right mood. I've always found being on top of the Ferris Wheel with that special someone very romantic, especially at night."

"Oh really? That's nice. Well since it's not dark yet, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'll have to decide when I get there."

"That's okay with me. I think you said something about me needing to be a little less serious." Mia laughed.

"I like you just the way you are."

"So then I should be demanding we have a plan?"

"Nope. I think we should just go with the flow. We have the rest of the day off. You can go back to being your serious self tomorrow."

"I like that idea. If I were being serious right now, I don't think I would give myself a chance to be with you."

"And that makes me a lot happier."

"I'm glad I make you happy." The conversation stopped for a few minutes. Mia broke the pause.

"So Kevin about that kiss…"

"Yeah?" Kevin asked nervously.

"I really liked it." Kevin sighed in relief.

"I did too." The blue and pink rangers looked at each other in the eyes and were about to kiss when Emily caught them.

"Come on! We're here! Let's go have some fun." Emily grabbed Mia's arm and dragged her to the cotton candy stand.

"So are you and Mia together yet?" Jayden stepped forward and began to walk with Kevin.

"So close but so far! Your girlfriend ruined the moment." Kevin laughed.

"She's so adorable."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Oh shut up!" Jayden laughed.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I feel the same exact way about Mia."

"Then why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"I was going to but—"

"My girlfriend ruined the moment. I know!" Jayden laughed.

The rangers enjoyed a fun afternoon at the carnival. The fun afternoon soon turned into a romantic night. Antonio and Mike picked up some girls. Their names were Anna and Sophia.

"So Sophia, do you want to go on the Ferris wheel with me?"

"I'd love to Mike." Mike was enjoying his time with the petite brunette. Her eyes were a dazzling blue that could hypnotize Mike. Mike smiled and grabbed Sophia's hand and got in line for the Ferris Wheel. She was fun and exciting. She could also make Mike laugh and control his mood. All her qualities made her the perfect match for Mike. Mike barely knew this girl but he was already falling for her.

"Tu eres muy bonita." Antonio whispered into Anna's ear.

"Antonio! Stop it!" Anna giggled. "Actually, I lied. Speak in Spanish again! You sound too cute!" Antonio laughed and whispered another sweet phrase into the dark haired and dark eyed girl's ear. They were on the Ferris Wheel and having an amazing time together. Like Sophia, Anna was a great match for Antonio. She was kind and caring. She could cook and she knew how to be supportive. She was everything that Antonio wanted in a girl and more.

As Mike and Antonio shared googly eyes and warm smiles with their new girls, Emily and Jayden kissed once again at the top of the Ferris Wheel. They both had been officially dating for six hours yet they felt so in love. "This is fun. I'm gad we got to come back and have an even better time than yesterday."

"I'm glad to have more time to spend with a pretty girl like you." Emily blushed.

"Thanks Jayden." The two kissed again and continued to enjoy their evening. Mia and Kevin were also now on the Ferris Wheel, making four ranger couples making use out of the ride.

"So I never got to finish something."

"What's that?" Mia asked looking into Kevin's eyes.

"This." He leaned in and kissed Mia on the lips.

Mia smiled. "Can I assume that the kiss means you want to be a couple?"

"You just made my life a whole lot easier. I think we would be an amazing couple."

"I do too." Mia snuggled into Kevin's chest and finished the night with a big smile. She finally got her prince charming. Every single ranger was happy right now and nothing could ruin his or her joyous moods.

**I know...rushed chapter. I'm sorry. I like writing for Kevin/Mia but not as much as I like writing for Jemily :) These next two chapters were hard to write...especially the next one. I have so many ideas to expand the next part into a long story but I condensed it so it is very rushed and not my best but not horrible...I just don't like writing for Antonio at all so there is like none of his story line in there...just mentions and Mike well...I like writing for him but not enough to really expand that chapter to the ideas I have in my head. **


	6. Green and Gold

**So like I was saying at the end of last chapter...I don't really like writing for Antonio so his love affair with Anna is barely even mentioned...well it is but they don't interact because Antonio's not my favorite character and I don'really like writing for him. I don't hate writing for Mike but I'm not planning on writing three chapters on what goes down in this chapter. I hate to condense and make it so anti-climatic but this is a jemily story so yeah...I don't even think there is jemily in this chapter :/ Boo. I don't really like this chapter...I just wanted to get it over with LOL especially since I had so many ideas to make it longer but like I said...don't want to write a Mike/Antonio fic. So yeah I'm done ranting about how I dislike this chapter :D **

"Did you have a nice time last night Mike?" Emily asked from the couch.

"Yeah, Antonio and I had a great time."

"Are you sure there weren't any girls involved?"

"I'm sure. Antonio and I were just being boys together."

"Oh really, so if I told you I saw you both with girls…"

"I would deny it."

"But I did see you with a girl. A very pretty girl, I must say."

"She was pretty—I mean, what girl?"

"I caught you! Tell me all about it!"

"You promise not to tell Jayden or Ji?"

"Jayden won't tell Ji. But don't let him catch you spending too much time with her. We have to keep to ourselves, remember?"

"Jayden knows?"

"He's the one that saw you two with the girls. He's talking to Antonio right now."

"Oh well then she was great. Her name is Sophia and I've never felt more in love. Everything about her was perfect! I think I've found the person I'm supposed to be with!"

"That's so sweet Mike! You guys looked perfect together!"

"She's into video games. But she's not like intense gamer. She's into them enough so that I don't bore her too much when I talk about them."

"What else?"

"She can calm me down too. You know how I can have a slight temper?"

"Slight?"

"Okay, big temper, but anyways. She can calm me down. I was about to get into a fight and she just stopped me. It was crazy."

"Wow. I like her already. I wish you two could be together though."

"I know." Mike looked out the window and then got up. "I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you later Emily." Emily shrugged her shoulders and went into the kitchen where Mia was unsuccessfully cooking pasta.

Mike when into his room and picked up his samurizer, he dialed Sophia's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?" He smiled at the sound of Sophia's voice.

"Hey it's Mike."

"Hi! I'm so happy you called! What's up?"

"Nothing, I haven't asked Antonio yet but do you want to go to dinner tonight with Antonio and Anna?"

"Like a double date?"

"Yeah, like a double date."

"Sounds great. Where should we meet you guys?"

"Well we would pick you up."

"It's fine, where?"

"How about the resteraunt near that cupcake bakery?"

"I love that resteraunt!"

"I'll see you at seven with Antonio and Anna hopefully?"

"See you then!"

"Great! Bye!"

"Bye!" Mike hung up his samurizer and went to go find Antonio.

"Antonio!" Mike shouted as soon as he saw him walking inside with Jayden.

"Yeah Mike?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure amigo." Mike pulled Antonio aside and they began to talk about their plans. Around six-thirty, Antonio arrived at the Shiba house and grabbed Mike. They made an accuse and then left the house to go to their date.

Half an hour later, they were laughing and having a fun time with Anna and Sophia. The two boys felt the same way they did the night before and did not want to leave. "You are so funny Mike!" Sophia commented.

"You are too! You are one of the funniest girls I have ever met!"

"Thanks Mike."

"You're welcome, so what interests you two."

"Well, don't judge us too much okay!"

"We won't."

Anna began to speak. "We're obsessed with the Samurai rangers!"

"Really?" Antonio and Mike eyed each other.

"Yeah! They are so cool! And the green one is so dreamy!" Sophia commented.

"I prefer the gold one."

"What makes you guys like them?"

"They are so courageous and what's not to like about them?"

"We're both so thankful to have them protecting us."

When Antonio and Mike left, it was hard because they knew that it might be awhile before they saw Anna and Sophia again. When they returned to the Shiba house, things did not look to good.

"So how was your date?" Emily asked.

"It was great—how did you know we had a date?"

"So you two did have one!"

"Emily don't tell—"

"We all know. We know you both like the two girls you met last night a lot but you know the rules." Ji was stern.

"You let Kevin and Mia date! You even let Jayden date Emily! Why can't we date?" Mike pleaded. Antonio stayed quiet.

"Mike, I'm sorry but you can't. Dating these girls will put them in great danger."

"But I've already given up my friends."

"You gave them up for the same reasons you must give up these girls. If they really are the one's for you, they will understand." Ji walked away and the other four rangers went to bed while Antonio and Mike sulked.

"So much for having a girlfriend." Antonio complained.

"Yup." Mike agreed.

The next day Mike called up Sophia. "Hello?"

"Hi Sophia."

"Oh hey Mike, what's up? And thanks for last night. I had fun." Mike smiled to himself. He had fun too. He was happy to know that he was Sophia's favorite ranger even though she didn't know that. But realizing that she loved the rangers so much, made him realize that protecting her would be a lot harder. It would also be hard to keep his secret.

Mike took a deep breath. "I can't see you anymore Sophia."

Sophia gasped. "What? Why?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't. I really like you but—" Sophia hung up the phone. Mike felt hurt and torn up inside. He just let his dream girl slip through his fingers because of his duties as a ranger. Right now, he wished he never became a ranger.

Emily was standing in the doorway and took a seat next to Mike. "It's okay Mike. If you two really are meant to be, you will find her again."

**Okay wasn't horrible...I just HATE writing for them...hahahhaha. I mean before I was like "yeah! let's right in some love interests for Mike and Antonio!" And then I did...yeah so glad I'm done with that :) Wish this story had stuck more to jemily...this chapter kind of ruined the tone of them well it began with last chapter...sorry guys! :( Oh well...Can't change it now! Ya live and ya learn, you know? **


	7. The Magic is Back

**And here is the very last chapter...okay so this ends on a jemily note again...well it mentions all couples made but more jemily talking! And well you'll see in the ending how it's more jemily oriented again. YAY! **

A year later, Master Xandred was gone for good. Emily and Jayden were still dating happily. Emily was excited to see her family but it meant moving away from Jayden. She felt conflicted but tried to stay in the moment instead of looking ahead at the future. "Hey you." Jayden smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey." Emily embraced Jayden in a hug.

"We better head out right now. The carnival the city is putting on in honor of us is going to start soon."

"You mean the carnival in honor of the rangers."

"You know what I mean." All six rangers thought that when they defeated master Xandred, everyone would know who they were but in the end no on knew their identities except for their families and Ji. They all realized that it wasn't about the fame and glory in the end. It was never about it. It was always about protecting the city and keeping the secret. That was the best thing about being a samurai to them.

They arrived at the carnival and everything was brighter and more exciting. "Come on let's go!" Emily grabbed some cotton candy first and then dragged Jayden around to all her favorite places. "You know, now since we don't have to save the world, I can eat sweets again and not feel as bad."

"And I can have fun again."

"Hopefully you'll always fun when you're with me." Emily smiled.

"Of course I will." Jayden kissed Emily and then they smiled at each other. They still hadn't told each other that they loved each other. Mia and Kevin said it two months after they began dating. It seemed only right for them.

"I hate to bring this up but do you really need to go soon?" Emily frowned at Jayden's comment.

"I miss my family but why do they have to live so far away?"

"We're legal adults. We could move into together." Jayden offered.

"I just turned eighteen and you're twenty. I feel like we're a bit too young"

"It's an option. And I don't think we're too young. We've practically lived together already."

"But we can't afford it."

"I have a whole lot of money."

"Jayden, you are not spending your inherited money on an apartment for us!"

"It's my money."

"But Jayden—"

"Emily, once we both are set we won't have too. We will be fine. I promise."

"Okay. Then I guess it's settled. We'll move into together. But, you have to meet my family first."

"I think I already know them."

"Do I really talk about them that much?" Jayden nodded and Emily sighed.

"It's okay. You just miss them and love them."

"I love you."

"You do?" Emily blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"I love you too Emily." Emily smiled and kissed Jayden. "And you know what."

"What?"

"We'll be together always. I don't want to lose you Emily." Emily leaned into Jayden's shoulder and continued walking with him with a big grin on her face.

Meanwhile, Mia and Kevin were back on top of the Ferris Wheel. "I love you Mia."

"I love you too Kev."

"I've been thinking about this a lot lately. We should get married."

"Now?" Mia's eyes widened.

"No, not now but eventually."

"Are you proposing?"

"Can I?"

"I guess so! Wow I never expected for my proposal to start like that!"

"I didn't plan it that way either. But, I'll ask it more formally. Mia, will you marry me? You already know how much I love you and I never want to lose you. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

"Of course Prince Charming." Kevin chuckled and kissed his future wife. "Tonight's full of celebrations."

"It really is a great night."

Down on the ground Mike was walking around looking at his feet. "Ouch!" Mike cursed when he bumped into a small person. "Watch where you're—Sophia?"

"Oh it's you. Can you see me now or should I go?"

"Sophia wait!"

"I'm not going to wait Mike! I waited a year and you never called back."

"I can explain."

"No you can't!"

"I can will you please just listen to me!"

"Okay." Sophia and Mike walked around the carnival as Mike exclaimed everything to Sophia. By the end of the night, Mike and Sophia were together officially this time. Sophia knew everything. She was ecstatic to know that Mike was the green samurai ranger and everything worked out for the two of them. This time Mike new that he had Sophia and he wouldn't let her go for anything.

Antonio had an easier time explaining everything to Anna. She was so caring and understanding that it just took seeing him to change her mind. When Antonio "broke up" with her a year prior, she hadn't reacted the same way. She listened to Antonio. Antonio didn't spill all his secrets to her then but he did tonight. She waited for Antonio because she knew that they would be together again and they were.

The carnival brought everyone together. Emily smiled because she remembered why she loved it so much. It wasn't because of all the joy it brought kids during the day and night. It was because of all the romance it brought to people her age and older. It was her favorite place because she enjoyed it at all ages. It brought happiness and love to all her friends and even her. She realized how much she admired Jayden here. Jayden told her they would be together forever here. What made her love this particular carnival the most was not that it was dedicated to the ranger's defeat of Master Xandred but because everyone she loved felt loved. "What are you thinking about?" Jayden snuck up behind Emily. She flinched but settled as his arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up at him and then back around at the carnival as he rested his chin on her head.

"Just about how much I love you and carnivals."

"I remember when we came here about a year ago. That was one of the best nights of my life."

"I'll never forget our first kiss."

"I'm surprised you there, didn't I?"

Emily nodded. "You did. I fell more and more in love with you after that day."

"I was already in love with you. I had been since the day you first reached out to me. I thought I was shutting everyone out but somehow you noticed something and acted upon it. It's because of you that I'm who I am today."

"Did I mention that I love you?"

"That's the second time I've heard it. I love you too Emily." Emily and Jayden kissed again and then caught up with their friends.

As the rangers left hand in hand with their partners, the lights of the carnivals turned off. It's magic was done for now but it would come back around eventually to fill the hearts of others and maybe the ranger's ranger would always hold it close to them because it's magic was special.

**YAYY FOR CHEESY ENDING :D :D I ended up adding in that last Jemily part because I decided this story needed more of it since the prior chapters didn't have enough :P I hope you all enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing most of it and I'm iffy about the way it turned out :P LOL. It's weird to think that I originally wrote this as a one-shot and now it's a 7 chapter story and could have been more if I expanded the last chapter...I liked it the best as a one-shot and before I got Antonio and Mike's love interests involved...Hahah if you're reading this, you are probably rolling you're eyes and thinking "Then why did you write them in?" Well because I thought they deserved them and I didn't think they would ruin the story for me :P Hahahah OKAY IM DONE I SWEAR...i just have that feeling that I have more to say when I don't think I do...Just..okay I'm going to stop ranting about the parts of this story I hate. :P BYEE FOR NOW :D **


End file.
